brightfandomcom-20200213-history
Elf
The Elves are one of the nine races living in the world of Bright '' series. They are positioned at the top of the social pyramid, most of them living richly in their own segregated section of the city, entrances to which are heavily guarded. Characteristics The Elves are largely similar in appearance to humans, distinguished by pointed ears and bright, light colored eyes (Ranges from light grey to a light blue but you can see an Elven model with brown eyes as seen on the "ERLAN" billboard entering the town.Also another Elven male at the cross walk scene with brown eyes and wearing glasses.), as well as pointed teeth. One theory is brown eyes in elves could indicate poor eye sight. As of the first Bright movie, all Elves appear to be very pale. Elves possess strength, agility, and reflexes superior to that of humans. They are also highly resilient to injury and pain, allowing them to shrug off stabbings and gunfire to an extent. Like Orcs, they also appear to have a better sense of smell than humans, though it is not yet clear which race is superior in this regard. Culture Appearance They tend to dress expensively, a result of their lavish riches. Even those in typically more "straight-laced" jobs such as government agents dress in more expensive and stylish clothes than their human counterparts. While they naturally have the same hair colors as humans do, it isn't uncommon to dye their hair unnatural colors, such as Kandomere's blue hair. Elf District, LA Though the Elf District is technically still part of L.A., it is so different in appearance and so exclusive it may as well be another city. Entrances to their district are heavily guarded by the police, with multiple officers and two heavily armored vehicles along with a checkpoint. It is a section of the city so rich that even the guard rails are golden. There are even areas that explicitly prohibit the entrance of any race other than Elves. Language The language of the elves is ''Övüsi or Övüsi Kieru, which translate to Elvish and Elvish Tongue respectively. The elves have been careful to keep it free from the influence or, quote, "the 'contamination'—from the point of view of the elves—from other languages on Earth." However, like any language, it has evolved over time regardless.David J. Peterson, personal blog post Like Orcish (Bodzvokhan), Övüsi has its own writing system separate from other languages.David J. Peterson with PC Mag Despite Elvish pride in keeping their language unchanged, Övüsi is taught in public schools to any and all races who elect to take the course. When practicing magic, Elves rely on older forms of their own language to create incantations for harnessing the power of a magic wand. Techincal Terms: Glyphs, characters, or letters. The sign reads "ELVES ESTATES" (translated by David J. Peterson ) ~ This is the only other Elvish text fully scened in the film that got like 3-4 seconds of screen time. Unfortunately it seems talking with David they might been more Elvish signs but it seems they were asking too much and for a movie would made most signs unimportant or unreadable in scenes. Like the one shown below seems rushed and throw together with all letters capitalized. Magic Although magic has been illegal since 1852, it is still practiced by a group of "renegade elves" who refer to themselves as the Inferni. They serve the Dark Lord, who himself may have been an elf. Brights, those who are able to wield a wand with bare hands and live, are far more common among elves than any of the other eight races for reasons unknown, which some theorize to be responsible for their heightened sociopolitical power and economic status. Demographic Information US Population There are 34.6 million elves in the US, 5% of the population. They also account for 34.6% of the country's total wealth. Their birthrate is 1 in every 20 individuals. Common Professions The top four careers for elves are in finance, real estate, pharmaceuticals, and law. List of Elves * Tikka * Leilah * Serafin * Larika * Tien * Kandomere * The Dark Lord Resources 3. "US Department of Magic: Census 2018, Elves"Category:Species